The effects of gamma-hydroxybutyrate and 1,4-Butanediol and analogues on alcohol metabolism will be investigated further. The effect of various biochemical causes of coma, such as ammonia, alcohol, and cerebral depressants upon glycolysis and nucleotide turnover in brain will be studied, using a new and extremely sensitive automatic system for analysis of phosphorylated intermediates developed in this laboratory. The analysis of the role of mitochondrial attached hexokinase in regulation of cerebral metabolism will be continued.